


Frozen 3: The War Years

by WaterOnTheHeadTiger



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Good Hans (Disney), Hans Has Feelings (Disney), Hans Redemption (Disney), Kingdom of The Southern Isles (Disney), POV Multiple, Protective Older Brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterOnTheHeadTiger/pseuds/WaterOnTheHeadTiger
Summary: Hans is innocent of all crimes, having been manipulated by an evil genius he goes back to Arendelle to defeat the real villain. This time with his brothers by his side.Updates every Saturday.
Relationships: Anna/Hans (Disney), Hans & Hans's Brothers (Disney), Olaf (Disney) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Book 1: Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfiction ever, the first movie gave me many unanswered questions that I hope I'm not wrong for answering. This is the only way I thought I could resolve my conflict with the movie. I hope you all enjoy my telling of what should have really happened to Prince Hans.
> 
> Beta'd read by my daughter, all mistakes are on her.

This is a story of a wronged man whose character was besmirched and his honor questioned. Let me tell you his story.

Hans groaned heavily as he ached to take a deep breathe. Straining muscles and watery eyes he plowed back into the chore at hand. He used to love the palace horses, but now he wondered if this was how they repaid his love? “What are they eating? Oats or lead,” he said out loud to himself. Instantly he regretted opening his mouth and so now could taste the stench of horse manure that he had been shoveling away all day as one of his punishments. All of his brothers began to call him Clod Hans.

“Why am I here? I should be ruling my own castle. How did things go so horrible wrong?” he grumbled silently in his head. “Nothing seems right. Everything is wrong.”

The days after his return to his own Family Principality had been filled with one humiliation after another. Each of his older brothers in their own way put him into his place. His eldest brother Leif who sat on the throne denounced him a failure and a family embarrassment. The court advisors and generals scrambled to do damage control to save the face of the family firm. “Tsk-tsk. He has let his ambitions over take his good judgment.”

“He never should have been allowed to represent our family at the coronation of Queen Elsa of Arendelle,” said the fat brother whose face looked like the moon, gray and pockmarked. “I should have gone,” he continued while remembering the special cakes and cookies so often served at these royal celebrations and holidays. Some cookies were even in the wavy shape of Norway. “Yummy...I mean, Hum, yes I would have done better.”

“You?” said the eldest brother to ‘ _Moonie’_. “We were looking for a meaningful alliance between our realm and that of Arendelle. How would have that happened when the only place we can ever find you is in a kitchen.”

“I think the kitchen is the very heart of a home and the soul of its nation is in its people. If you want to understand a kingdom look into its pantry,” said Moonie.

“Don’t I smell wienerbrod?” said the tall rail thin brother Broodmager who always carried a book with him. Most people felt he was reading those books although no one has actually seen him read any. Others felt he carried them only to look smart for he never had the same book at any one time. He had been observed switching books several times a day at various tables and book shelves as he walked through the castle. If you asked him what the book was about he’d say, “Simply wonderful, I just can’t describe it.” Then he would turn about-face and walk away. That left you thinking Broodmager didn’t know anything at all.

“Oh, excuse me,” said Moonie as he quickly made for the door. He knew very well the castle baker hadn’t made wienerbrod but butter cookies that morning, but he just didn’t like Broodmager. His skinny brother made him feel like his buttons were too tight. So you see, it goes to show, Broodmager _really_ didn’t know anything.

“You should have asked me to go to represent the family. I would have dazzled the Queen with my stupendous brain,” said Broodmager.

“Don’t you mean stupid brain, ha!” said the huge brother Bjorn, who liked to wrestle the pigs in the sty to impress the maids. “I wouldn’t have gone without a direct invitation from Queen Elsa. A mountainous man such as myself could never be lowered to beg a queen to marry me. No, and she would have to come here. Still, there is time enough for the court painters to paint my portrait to entice her. She would see what a man she can have and make the proposal and I would consider it only if she is pretty enough.”

The eldest brother who sat on the throne scoffed as he thought that of all his twelve younger brothers, the youngest Hans who was number thirteen, was the most eligible. He was strong, handsome, intelligent, well trained in swordsmanship, horsemanship, a fair player in all manner of sport and most of all he had the largest heart. For being the youngest of thirteen brothers meant he received 1/13 the attention so he made up for it in congeniality. As soon as he could crawl he chased after his older brothers learning all he could from them. It was often said that Hans took the best attributes of each brother.

Not all of Han’s brothers were against him. Most were perplexed by what happened through the reports relayed to the castle. It was nothing like him to cause trouble. He was in fact a good peacemaker, often breaking up squabbles among them.

“But he was the best of us,” said Kai, Han’s next older brother who had trained him in the martial arts. “I was sure that the rumors were false after all no one can believe anything anyone from Weselton said. Weasels all of them.” Although Kai was very close to his younger brother Hans, he didn’t share his kind heart and accepting nature. I should tell you that Kai was very judgmental.

It was only when Hans was returned to the castle that they learned the horrible truth. Hans tried to _kill_ Queen Elsa.

“Why can’t I remember anything?” grumbled Hans. It seems everything he looked at was twisted and deformed. What he could remember was looking forward to his first diplomatic mission to Arendelle. His brothers explained what was to be expected of a Prince of the Southern Isles. It seemed like only yesterday all his brothers gathered to wish him well and give him their own advice to help him on his mission.

“You must show the proper etiquette at all times to the royal house,” said the Prudish brother named Sigered.

“Yes, yes. You must bow. When you disagree don’t make a row. Always be calm and don’t have a cow,” laughed Swaine the silliest brother who hated the whole spectacle of match making for the Queen. “I should write a love sonnet which you can stick in her bonnet. If she doesn’t like it then you can don it.”

“Silence you silly fool. This is serious, if you don’t want to help Hans then go bother someone else,” said the Prude. Turning to Hans who couldn’t help himself from laughing, “Now, now listen. You must be the first to dance with Queen Elsa at the ball. Make sure no one takes that honor from you even if you must bribe the band leader. All must see you as the only proper suitor to win the hand of the Queen.”

“Yes that’s right! You must not make a bad first impression. Tell some jokes or juggle,” said Swaine the brother who most people felt tried too hard to be liked by others. He tended not to be, mostly because he told the oldest jokes.

“Ah, I think I’ll leave the jokes to you,” said Hans. He loved his brother even if he did pretend Hans was invisible for a whole year. Anything to get a laugh. For Hans this mission only meant that for once he wasn’t ignored by them. He was finally having his chance to be noticed as a valuable member of the realm. He would do anything to please them.

Hans remembered most clearly the next thing to happen was an adventurous voyage on the royal barge to Arendelle. Hans loved to sail his own small sailboat around the harbor, but it was another thing all together to sail a trading vessel across roaring seas. The world was huge and the seas endless fun. “Perhaps if the mission failed I should like to become a sailor and voyage to ports in the Far East like my sailor brother, Prince-Captain Zeeman. I can fancy myself a profitable captain of my own small trading company. Silks and teas for me,” thought Hans.

When Hans arrived at Arendelle he left the ship and rented a small Huis with a stable for his horse and servants. On the morning of the Coronation Hans saddled up his horse and rode across to the castle. It was then he bumped into Princess Anna of Arendelle. Princess Anna was beautiful and modest. Hans introduced himself as Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Even now, remembering his first introduction to the Most Royal Family he was humbled by the Princess Anna. He forgot the roaring seas and his diplomatic mission to Arendelle. He began to look forward for his first dance to be with Princess Anna and not Queen Elsa. And later that evening he did dance only with the princess. They danced, they sang and they talked the whole night. He finally found what he was looking for, a kingdom to rule!

“No! Why did I just think that!” shouted Clod Hans to himself again. This time a fly tried to get into his mouth. He was still shoveling palace horse droppings while he tried to remember when things had changed and he knew it was some time after Princess Anna rode off leaving him in charge of Arendelle. His only desire at the time was to prove himself trustworthy and a man Princess Anna could always rely on. He would do anything to please her.

But what strange happenings at the castle! First the happiest of days for him quickly turned to a frightening display of the awesome powers of the Queen. She could freeze the very air into ice and snow! From the reactions of all the guests this power was a secret, not even the Princess Anna seemed to know about it. “It must have been a curse of some kind. There are witches and trolls that can do magic. If you cross one they will curse you. Arendelle must have had a curse befall that family,” thought Clod Hans. “If Arendelle was such a cursed land it is a wonder I tried to take it over. _Why would_ I want to take a cursed land?” A fog seem to lift from his mind and the following events began to make sense. He reasoned, “Unless… I was cursed too...!” He bolted up and turned to the castle. “My brothers must know.” Just then, unbeknownst to him, far away in Arendelle the impossible happened. Queen Elsa had a cold! She sneezed into the Bukkehorn and out of the other end shot out with furious speed a giant snow ball. The snow ball went flying out across the sky and sea until it then knocked into Hans burying him deep into the pile of horse manure. Like a crack of thunder and lightning Clod Hans clearly remembered who he really was. “Excuse me, I am a _prince_!”

Prince Hans of the Southern Isles leapt upon a horse and galloped to the castle and up the stairs and into the reception room covered head to toe in poo and flies.

“I am cursed!” he shouted to his eldest brother Leif sitting on the throne. The throne room was filled with all his brothers, even his General of the Army brother named Lars. Why it looked more like a war council.

“We know,” said his eldest brother. “We have finally finished our investigations and it seems the only explanation is our family has been cursed and our ties to Arendelle were intentionally damaged by foreign powers.” All brother nodded in unison.” There can no other reason for your failure. You have been cursed by Queen Elsa the Snow Witch.”

“Now what are you going to do about it? My trading partners would like to know,” said The Duke of Weselton.

“You!” cried Prince Hans. To his brothers he said “You can’t trust the Duke of Weselton. He tried to assassinate Queen Elsa!”

“So did you,” said the Duke quite smugly.

“Only after I was cursed. I wasn’t myself. I protected the Queen from your men at the Ice Palace...” said Prince Hans. He looked to his brother Kai. “Kai, you said never to trust anyone from Weselton.”

“What can I say but the enemy of my enemy is my friend,” said Kai the intolerant.

“Prince Hans, I charge you with a new mission. You are to assemble your brother’s army and horses and march into Arendelle and take it by force,” said Leif, the eldest brother on the throne.

“That seems kind of harsh. I’d rather rekindle my romance with Princess Anna now that I am my old self again,” said Prince Hans.

“You don’t understand. The Princess Anna is rumored to have become engaged to a reindeer riding ice seller who goes by the name of Kristoff.”

“Why, I remember him. That’s not possible. He is pungent! Why, he is unsuitable,” said Prince Hans in horrid disbelief. His prudish brother Sigered nodded in agreement.

“So, you see, we believe that the Princess Anna is also cursed,” said the Duke of Weselton and added with a sneer, “After all, Kristoff hangs out with trolls.”

The blood began to boil in Prince Hans veins and he saw red. There was still enough curse in him to regress into badness.

“On my honor, I will sail to Arendelle and free the Princess Anna from this curse, and restore order into the realm.”

All brothers nodded in unison. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up by next Saturday, all of Book One is complete.
> 
> Until next week!


	2. Book One: Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal with this story is to combine and weave together a variety of Hans Christian Andersen works to expand the scope of the Frozen universe. I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Once again, this chapter was Beta read by my daughter.

Now I will tell you what happened next. Far away in a forest behind a valley covered in mist and fog, the sound of glass shattered. Its popping sound awoke a slumbering Grand Pabbie the rock troll. “What’s happened?” He looked down at the string of crystals he wore around his body and saw one was gone. All around on the ground were pieces of green glass. This worried him a great deal. He only just earned that magic crystal by placing a curse on Hans the young Prince of the Southern Isles. The nearby trolls awoke and stared at the pieces in disbelief. Pabbie’s crystals never shattered before. His magic was indisputably strong, and for he was their only Mage, it was alarming. If his magic could be undone what did that mean for them all?

“Hmm, human love,” Pabbie whispered to himself. “It is stronger than even my magic. I must play my next move accordingly.” He rolled himself to a higher rock and jumped on top of it. He moved his hands through the mist to reveal a vision of the future. In it he could see Prince Hans in his brother’s throne room which dissolved into a ship full of soldiers. “A warrior’s Ship! Good thing I know who can sink ships.” The images disappeared.

“War-yers, war-yers, war-yers!” Laughed and danced the tiny trolls.

“I know him!” said a tiny rock troll apprentice. “We sang that spell together to help Kristoff get his girlfriend! _…So she is a bit of fixer upper, that’s a minor thing. Her quote engagement is a flex arrangement, by the way I don’t see no ring. …her brain is a bit betwixt, get the fiancé out of the way and the whole thing will be fixed!!”_ All the smallest trolls were giggling and laughing. It was a fun trick even though they didn’t understand why they were helping Kristoff marry a girl he just met that day. Any love expert would know that was not a good idea. They just knew Pabbie wanted to fix it up that way and Pabbie always did the most amazing fixing up tricks, he was the best Fixer Upper. After all, he vowed he would bring back Magic Rule into Arendelle and he had already placed Snow Queen Elsa on the throne. That was the biggest secret trick of all and he wore the biggest blue crystal to prove it.

Pabbie rolled away to the shore. He would have to appeal to the sea witch once more. He didn’t have anything to buy a favor with but he had to try. He couldn’t have Prince Hans come that close again to ruining his plans. He had discovered the secret origins of Elsa and so twisting his mind was imperative. Let the young trolls think that magic trick was for the sake of Kristoff’s love life. Kristoff was harmless and sweet. Moving Princess Anna’s love to Kristoff was insurance and, so easy, it was hardly a trick at all for a lonely heart. Why not? Protecting each step of his plans have been long way coming to this day and placing Queen Elsa on the throne was the key to everything he has done so far.

It took him all day to find the secret grotto by the sea. He perched himself upon a rock in the water and dropped a glowing crystal into the lapping waves. The sea began to glow pink and red and it swirled and swirled. Pabbie steadied himself and called out “From the rocks to the sea so hear my plea, Ursula the Sea Witch, come onto me!”

“Well, this had better be good troll. I don’t like the surface and I don’t like you much either,” said Ursula.

Pabbie wasted no time with niceties. Ursula the Sea Witch was as dangerous as she looked. “I need a favor. I want you to stop a ship from reaching Arendelle.”

“What? Again? You do mean sink, don’t you? I already did that for you haven’t I? Really, villainy should never be monotonous. Unpredictability is key if you want to be infamous. Hah.” Ursula smiled hugely showing her rows of sharp shark teeth. Flotsam and Jetsam circled the rock Pabbie stood on. They were large enough eels that they could knock him into the water. Being made a prisoner of the sea witch was a real concern for him. Since he couldn’t drown and was very heavy, it would be hard for him to escape from the bottom of the sea; he would end up her slave.

“I only ask that you prevent a military ship from the Southern Isles, from reaching our shores.”

“You should know by now I never do anything half way. I’m anything but blasé.”

“I have nothing to pay you with.”

“What! You impertinent troll! You dare summon me like your equal and have nothing to offer me. Flotsam, Jetsam!” The eels reared up and swatted Paddy with their mighty tails. Pabbie tittered and rolled off the rock into the water. He sank into the rocks and sandy bottom. He tried to move toward the shore in agonizing slow motion as the eels zipped by him in circles swatting him backwards down the sloping sand deeper towards the depths of the sea. Pabbie grabbed a crystal and crushed it in his clapped hands. A bolt of light exploded and he was shot out of the water and landed on the shore. The eels coiled themselves around Ursula’s waist whimpering but she was focused on the string of crystals Pabbie wore. She had no idea what powers they held, she just thought those stones was some tragic hippy hat fashion choice. “Boys, boys, let’s not get carried away here. I’m a girl who likes a good bargain. After all, it’s the art of the deal that I excel at. Let’s make one.”

“What do you have in mind?” Pabbie said knowing what sparked the sea witch’s interest. The crystal he sacrificed was a very old trick he earned but he hated to use it; one he earned by sending King Runeard up to Northuldra. It was strong magic and he would need another like it soon.

“Well, what does any girl want? To look lovely in jewels and such,” gesturing vaguely towards Pabbie’s string of gems. “Why not pay with those. You really haven’t set them to any advantage. Strings? Really? Why, the court jeweler would create such tiaras for me. Oh, those were the days,” she then said a little too quickly, “We’ll draw up another contract in payment with those small stones.”

“Clearly you don’t know what they are or what they do. We can have no bargain with them.”

Ursula appraised Pabbie for a moment. “You’re wrong if you think I haven’t fathomed what you are up to. The humans are draining the world of magic and that means the likes of you and I are becoming extinct. I have my own plans of how I want to regain my lost power and I can do it with any magic I can find, whereas you can only feebly try. Give me every one of your crystals and I will restore my power and there will be a place for you.”

“I am not doing this for power,” Grand Pabbie said as he turned and walked away from the water’s edge. “Unlike you, I am not selfish.”

“What kind of fish did you call me? Come back here. How dare you turn your back to me! And waste my time? If you change your mind don’t bother to call me. I’ll be busy!” Ursula hollered back. If ever she got her tentacles on that rock she would sink him for sure and take those crystals for herself. But as they looked too good to let them go she reconsidered her words. She added “You’ll know where to find me when you are ready to give me those gems!”

Pabbie kept walking deeper into the forest. He could not stop the eventual arrival of Prince Hans by ship so now he had to work with the powers he understood. Since Queen Elsa’s power kept growing it wouldn’t be long before Ahtohallan began to call to her again and try to bring her spirit home. The last time he tricked Queen Iduna into believing that the call was for her. It hurt him to do it for she so well understood the magic of the North and her loving care of young Elsa should have been better rewarded. Grand Pabbie took in a huge sigh. Doubt, his old enemy began to grow within him. He violently shook away that feeling. “No,” he thought, “I gave a childless couple a magical child. The King and Queen were happiest then. All was well, they loved Elsa and nurtured her. All, was well, all was well done!”

_“Ah-ah, ah ahhhhhh. Ah-ah ah ahhhhh,” was a mournful cry drifting on the wind. It was Ahtohallan._

“No.” Grand Pabbie looked up into the ever present mist above him. All around the leaves on the trees rustled lightly and dew dropped playfully around him but to him they seemed like tears. “No, not now. She’s not ready.” He could not let her go until she was strong enough to resist the forces she will find. She must not be lured in too soon or then she would never leave Ahtohallan and he still needed her here in Arendelle. “I can fix this,” he thought. “I must not let her go.” And Grand Pabbie rolled back to Arendelle as fast as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter comes out next Saturday!


End file.
